


Creep

by alyse



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyse/pseuds/alyse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline's the one in control and no one is going to forget it.  Least of all Connor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creep

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [](http://moonlettuce.livejournal.com/profile)[**moonlettuce**](http://moonlettuce.livejournal.com/). First of all, I made her watch 'Nature Unleashed: Avalanche' tonight, and then stole her laptop and forced her to beta for me. It's a good job she loves me. And porn.
> 
> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/mmom/profile)[**mmom**](http://community.livejournal.com/mmom/).

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[fandom: primeval](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:+primeval), [fic fandom: primeval](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fic+fandom:+primeval), [fic genre: het](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fic+genre:+het), [fic pairing: connor/other](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fic+pairing:+connor/other), [mmom: 2008](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/mmom:+2008)  
  
---|---  
  
**Pairing:** Connor/Caroline (Connor/Abby implied)

**Disclaimer:** Primeval and its characters belong to Impossible Pictures. No copyright infringement is intended. This is fanfiction, written solely for love of the show.

~*~

_I don't care if it hurts,   
I wanna have control_

\-- **Creep, Radiohead**

~*~

Connor was a little creep. She'd admitted as much to Leek but it did mean that Connor was pathetically easy to control. Not that he'd have stood much of a chance anyway. Caroline was an expert at getting men to do exactly what she wanted them to do, and Connor?

Connor really was an amateur, in all senses of the word. She could wrap him around her little finger without any effort at all, assuming that she actually wanted to touch him. Leek wasn't paying her for that. She wasn't a whore.

She wasn't.

If she let Connor touch her, it was because she took pity on him and his stupid little slobbering puppy ways. He'd probably never even touched a woman before - certainly not that frigid little madam, Abby. And if Caroline **did** go so far as to let him touch her, it was on her terms and her terms only. She knew exactly who was in control, and it wasn't Connor. She called the shots, threw him a bone every now and then, just to keep him interested.

That was all.

It didn't take much - she just had to let him stick his tongue in her mouth every now and then instead of turning away so that his lips landed on her cheek. Press a little closer to him when they sat together on the couch, let her breasts brush against his arm, and he was panting after her, pathetically needy and oblivious of everything else.

Almost everything else.

She pasted a fake smile on her face as Abby clattered into the living room, throwing the pair of them a dark look. Bang on cue, Connor turned to look at her, which meant that he turned away from Caroline, and that just wasn't allowed.

"We're out of milk."

Abby's voice was harsh, accusing, and Caroline let go of Connor's scarf, leaning back to look at the one person who might possibly be considered a threat to her plans. Frankly, she wasn't much of one, but Caroline wasn't stupid enough to think that simply willing her away would do the trick. She couldn't see what Connor saw in her personally - it wasn't as if Abby ever made an effort. She wore too much makeup around her eyes, and not enough anywhere else, and the nail polish she wore was completely the wrong colour for her skin tone and was usually chipped. And the less said about her fashion sense the better.

But Caroline couldn't discount the friendship element. She didn't understand it personally - she wasn't one for letting anyone close anyway, and it wasn't as though Connor and Abby seemed to have much in common. Plus, Abby tended to treat Connor like crap, at least when Caroline was around, and Caroline wasn't stupid enough to look that gift horse in the mouth.

Even if Connor didn't seem to notice her attitude. Or maybe he was just used to it.

"Oh." Connor's voice was sheepish. "Sorry. I forgot to pick some up."

The smile Caroline gave Abby this time was real, sharp-edged with triumph. "Sorry," she echoed, reaching for Connor's scarf again, a leash made for the boy if ever there was one. "That was my fault." She waited until Connor glanced back at her, and then leaned in towards him, smiling sweetly and watching the sheepish look fade from his face, replaced by something she liked to think of as adoration. "I kind of distracted him."

Abby snorted, the sound inelegant and therefore really Abby-ish. She gave Caroline the evil eye, as if that was going to be worth anything. It wasn't like Connor was going to notice, or call her on it if he did. He was too busy watching Caroline, which was just the way that Caroline liked it.

"I suppose I'd better go out and get some then," Abby said, her tone ungracious. She hesitated, watching Connor with narrowed eyes.

Connor began to pull away, that stupid sheep look back on his face. It sent a spike of irritation through her. Abby wasn't competition and the sooner she realised that, the better for everyone. She reached for Connor's scarf again, drawing his attention back to her effortlessly although his expression remained torn.

"Would you, Abby? That would be great." The smile she gave Abby this time had an edge that Abby didn't miss but that Connor remained oblivious of. Typical man, in that respect. She kept her hand wrapped around his scarf possessively, though, driving home the message of 'mine'. It paid to be thorough about these things.

Abby's expression darkened further and she snatched up her jacket, storming down the stairs and out of the flat without a backwards look.

"Maybe I should..."

She had a second to hide her irritation before Connor was turning back towards her, a pleading look on his face. She covered it by tugging on his scarf with something he'd probably take for affection. "Abby's a big girl, Connor. And she's just popping out to the shops."

"Yeah, but..." His face turned back towards the door, his expression a strange mixture of guilt and longing. His body language suggested that the idiot was about to follow Abby, and probably apologise to her for not running around after her with his tongue hanging out. And she'd be damned if she'd let Abby get away with that. Connor was hers, damn it, not Abby's, whether she wanted him or not.

"Hey." She tugged his scarf again, and, like a well-trained mutt, he turned back towards her, his face softening when she smiled. "It means we get to spend some alone time together, hmmm?"

Yeah, he was well-trained. His face lit up and he leaned towards her, doing that stupid puppy dogged eye thing, where he looked so hopeful that she'd show him some affection that she always got the urge to smack him on the nose. She bit it back, giving him another smile, bracing herself for the kiss she knew was coming.

He didn't try to stick his tongue in her mouth this time. She should have been grateful for that but it just irritated her further. He'd bought her story about wanting to move slowly hook, line and sinker, and was giving her the 'space' she'd wanted only... She supposed it was human nature to want to be contrary, but the less he pushed, the more she wanted him to, if only so she could smack him back. This tentativeness, this awkwardness, was too sweet, too passive for her. The less he pushed, the more she **had** to push back, overwhelm him. Show him who was boss.

She brought her hand up to cup his face, and he leant into her touch, helpless in the face of what she wanted. She basked in that power for a moment, letting it carry her along, kissing him harder, more deeply. His mouth opened up under hers and, for once, it was her tongue slipping into his mouth rather than the other way around, feeling him lean into her, a shudder running through him.

He pulled back before she did, leaving her off balance, swaying a little as he sat up and cast an anxious look back towards the stairs.

"Connor?"

"Abby might be back in a bit," he said, glancing back at her just long enough to give her a nervous little smile.

It bit, harder than she expected. He'd always been twitchy about Abby being around when they were together, about not letting too much show. And Caroline was nobody's fool, certainly not Connor's. She knew damned well that it wasn't just about sparing Abby's feelings. She might not want Connor, but she'd be damned if she was about to let anyone else have him.

She leant in again, stroking her fingers along his cheek again. "It'll be fine, Connor. Abby will be ages, yet." He didn't resist as she pressed her mouth back against his briefly. "We've got plenty of time."

No, she was nobody's fool but Connor was hers. Just as it should be. His mouth opened up under hers again, and she took full advantage, pressing into him until her breasts flattened against his chest. His fingers stroked tentatively over her hip, coming to rest in the small of her back but they didn't move any further, not even when she slid her tongue into his mouth, traced the line of his teeth.

She pushed herself harder against him, feeling the tension rising in his frame when he felt her body along the length of his. His hands didn't move, though, staying meekly where they were. She didn't want him like this - she wanted him out of control, out of **his** control anyway; she was perfectly happy for him to stay within hers.

"Connor," she murmured against his mouth, letting her fingers stroke down his back, enjoying the shudders that ran through him. She started to let them sink lower, just to give him a taste of what he couldn't have, when he pulled back, eyes darting quickly towards the stairs again, so quickly that he might not even have registered that he'd done it. So quickly he might not have even realised that it had registered with her.

She schooled her face as he turned back towards her again, but whether it was quickly enough she didn't know. His expression turned uncertain, his eyes searching her face.

"I thought... I thought you wanted to take it slowly..." he said, his voice just as uncertain as his expression.

Some of the hardness must have leached into her smile this time, because his expression stayed uncertain for a long moment. It was time to bring out the big guns, and she used them well, leaning into him again, not missing the way that his eyes dropped down as her breasts pressed against his arm.

"There's slowly," she murmured, keeping her voice low and sexy, "but that doesn't mean stop..."

He glanced towards the stairs again and then back towards her, his expression once again torn and she was **not** going to let that little bitch win this. She wasn't.

"Connor," she said again, her fingers now tracing a slow line down the centre of his chest, and then lower. He watched them, lips parted and face shocked, and then, when she pressed them lightly against his groin, his eyes flew back up to her face. She had to swallow the smile of triumph at the glazed look in them, even if he did, once again, look back towards the stairs.

"Abby..."

"Isn't going to come back right now, Connor." She pouted a little, and let him see that. "Don't you want to...?"

He did. Of course he did. He was male and they were all led by their dicks - Connor was no exception in that respect.

She wasn't going to take no for an answer, not this time. Not ever. Not from Connor. Not from **anyone**.

It was a matter of moments to unfasten the top button of his trousers and slide her hand inside. He was still soft but that wouldn't last very long. Caroline was used to wrapping men around her fingers, and using her fingers to get what she wanted wasn't that great a stretch. He soon hardened against her palm, gasping into her mouth, his eyes wide and shocked and his mouth slack.

She stroked him long and slowly, ignoring the way that he wriggled against her, the 'Caroline's he murmured whenever she let him up for breath. There were no 'Abby's in there, which was the important thing. He was hot in her hand, helpless in her grasp.

She had him.

He wasn't going to last long, and she wondered idly if this was the first time he'd ever been touched by a hand that wasn't his. Probably. He had geeky virgin written all over him. It was just as well; she was getting bored and her fingers were cramping.

The front door opened with a slam, Abby's voice coming up the stairs imperiously.

"Connor!"

He came all over her hand, in his jeans, his face flushed and vulnerable. She didn't hide the smile this time, and his eyes widened a little further, although she had no idea what he saw in her face. It didn't matter though.

He was hers. Abby would just have to live with it.

He pushed himself away from her, fingers already fumbling with the fastenings of his jeans, clumsily, even more so than usually. She straightened up, resisting the urge to wipe her hand on his jeans; he looked humiliated enough. She headed towards the bathroom, listening as he called out to Abby that he'd be down in a moment.

Her lips curled in another smile. It lasted until she reached the sink, washing his come from her fingers fastidiously. She caught sight of herself in the mirror above the sink. Her face was flushed too and she froze, staring at her reflection for a long moment as it sank in. She was washing Connor's come from her fingers; Connor, who Leek was paying her to spy on.

She wasn't a whore. She wasn't. **She** was the one who was in control.

She was.

She patted water onto her face, pushed her hair back and smoothed her finger over her lips, making sure that her lipstick wasn't smudged.

And then she headed back into battle.

Abby spared her a glare as she rustled the carrier bag in the kitchen. There was no sign of Connor and Caroline settled back onto the sofa, curling one leg up underneath her and picking up a magazine, giving every impression of not having a care in the world. She barely glanced up when Connor reappeared from his bedroom, in a clean pair of jeans. He avoided her eyes, his face flushed red with embarrassment. For once he didn't look in Abby's direction, and Caroline didn't miss Abby's narrow-eyed look this time either, especially when it was aimed at her. She let it slide off her, like water off a duck's back. It was her Connor headed towards, not Abby, and her that he settled down next to on the sofa, although she noted he kept a little distance between them this time, and he was a little subdued.

She'd be insulted if she thought it wasn't just humiliation that was keeping him quiet. He'd get over it. He'd probably want to do it again as well, and she'd just deal with that when they got to it.

As long as he understood that anything she gave him was on her terms, it would be fine.

Abby banged the plastic milk container on the counter pointedly.

"Tea?" she asked, her voice dripping with fake politeness.

Caroline looked up and gave her a slow, victorious smile, not missing the way that Abby's expression grew confused, or how her gaze darted briefly to Connor.

"No milk for me, thanks, Abby." She turned another page. "I think I've had enough cream today."

The End


End file.
